


[Podfic] Universal Laws

by chasingkerouac



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Birthday, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Meet-Cute, Murphy's Law, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, blaine is a veritable ray of sunshine, terrible horrible no good very bad day, the universe has a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: Kurt made the mistake of thinking the day could not get any worse.It was a generally accepted universal law that once anyone acknowledges that something can get worse, it will get worse. It was barely 10am, and Kurt knew with certainty that the universe had a plan and was conspiring with some teenage youtuber on the world’s worst hidden camera clickbait challenge just to see how many ‘ruin the guy’s day’ videos it would take to make him crack.But maybe that's not the entirety of the universe's plan.Podfic length: 00:21:28





	[Podfic] Universal Laws

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Universal Laws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810606) by [chasingkerouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac). 



[DOWNLOAD [Podfic] Universal Laws](https://www.sendspace.com/file/icrbf9) (Length 00:21:28)

Note: If the link is expired, please comment below and I'll reupload it.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: AU, Blaine is doing random acts of kindness for his birthday. After doing one for Kurt, who is having an awful day, Kurt decides to help him out for the rest of the day.


End file.
